the_sound_resourcefandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario Sunshine
Super Mario Sunshine is a Mario action-adventure 3D platformer released for the Nintendo GameCube. It follows Super Mario 64, and is the second 3D Mario platformer. This game introduced many recurring characters and bosses in the Mario series, including Toadsworth, Bowser Jr., Petey Piranha, Gooper Blooper, Piantas, Nokis, Shadow Mario, and F.L.U.D.D. Super Mario Sunshine is the second game in the Mario series to feature extensive voice acting, the first being Hotel Mario, making it the first, and thus far, the only 3D Mario game with said voice acting. It also pays homage to Mario's Italian heritage and upbringing, with many of the locations in the game (including the island itself) having Italian names and sometimes referencing Italian culture. Gameplay Super Mario Sunshine is a 3D platformer where players control the environment around them in a similar manner to its predecessor, Super Mario 64. As with all 3D platformers, players can adjust the camera to their liking. Due to closer objects obstructing features on the level, when certain characters and items are obscured by minor objects such as walls or trees, their silhouettes are marked by a big '?'. This does not apply to Mario and his F.L.U.D.D., to differentiate him from the features. Super Mario Sunshine is the first game where Mario extensively uses an accessory to complete his mission. F.L.U.D.D. (Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device) features spray and hovering capabilities when it is first acquired; other nozzles can be unlocked to extend F.L.U.D.D's functionality, such as the "Rocket Nozzle" which propels Mario high into the air, and the "Turbo Nozzle" that lets Mario sprint on land and water, as well as break down wooden doors. The game contains a number of independent levels which can be reached from Delfino Plaza. Gameplay is based around collecting Shine Sprites by completing various tasks in the levels and over world, very similar to Super Mario 64, but with Shine Sprites instead of Power Stars. However, unlike in Super Mario 64 where the player could usually get most Power Stars no matter which mission was chosen, this game usually lets Mario obtain only the Shine Sprite the player selects from the screen prior to the level. There are 120 Shine Sprites and 240 blue coins in the game. Ten blue coins can be exchanged for a Shine Sprite at the Boathouse in Delfino Plaza. There are two Shine Sprites at the Airstrip, seventeen in the plaza (including one for collecting 100 coins and one in Corona Mountain), and 11 in each of the seven other areas (eight from main episodes, two hidden, and one for getting 100 coins). There are 30 blue coins in each of the seven areas, making 210, there are 19 in the plaza, one in the Airstrip, and ten in Corona Mountain, making 240 altogether. At first, each of the seven areas features one task which may be completed to acquire a Shine Sprite. The player is then returned to Delfino Plaza and a new task is unlocked in the area they just played. Each area consists of up to eight of these tasks, as well as two hidden tasks, which may be played again at will once they are completed. Once the player has collected enough Shines in total, a new level is available at Delfino Plaza, either by the acquisition of a new ability or some plot-related event, such as Shadow Mario appearing in the Plaza. Gameplay proceeds in this fashion until all of Shadow Mario's related missions are completed (the seventh mission of each level), which unlocks Corona Mountain, containing the final boss. As the total number of Shine Sprites available to obtain at any given point is greater than the number of Shine Sprites needed to unlock the next area, players may choose which tasks they want to attempt. Mario can also ride Yoshis in this game, making Super Mario Sunshine the first 3-D Mario game to incorporate this functionality, being followed by Super Mario Galaxy 2. Yoshis can be used to eat enemies, as well as certain insects and birds that can produce Gold, Blue, or Red Coins, and even Shine Sprites in a few cases. Yoshis can also eat fruit and squirt the juice of the color of that fruit, just like F.L.U.D.D sprays water. This juice can be used to dissolve certain kinds of pulsating goop acting as obstacles, as well as to briefly transform enemies into platforms for Mario to step on. The color of the Yoshi, as well as the effect of its juice, depends on the type of fruit last eaten. However, Mario can't take Yoshi with him when he accesses a new area, meaning that Yoshi is only usable in certain areas and certain missions, and if Yoshi runs out of juice or touches deep water he will vanish, requiring Mario to find the egg and hatch it again. File Formats * .wav (Sound) * .cpk (File package) * .dat (Model/Texture package) * .sfd (Movie) Media For a complete list of media for this subject, see List of Super Mario Sunshine Media Unused Voices Super Mario Sunshine / Unused Voices Videos Super Mario Sunshine / Videos Voice Sounds Super Mario Sunshine / Voice Sound Category:Mario Category:Mario Games